User blog:Blazexard314/Original(Mostly) Terraria Story
Hello all. After seeing BrickCreepers Terraria Story, I decided to make my own. Unlike his, I am pulling ideas from all over the wiki, my own and others. If you want one of your ideas in the story, please feel free to say so in the comments. I do, however, have the right to say no. Please do not be offended if I 'poo-poo' your idea. I may not need it. With that in mind, pop some popcorn and sit down. Roll film! Chapter One-Arrival Ethan awoke staring up at a bright blue sky. The brightness made him squint and close his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. His friend Skye was sitting up next to him. "Hey Skye, where are we?" "No idea. What' in your backpack?" "Backpack? I'm not wearing a-oh, I do have a backpack." Ethan took off his backpack and examined the contents. "One axe, slightly dull and made of copper, one pickaxe slightly chipped, and a sword made of-a sword! Why on the third planet from the sun do I have a sword in my pack?" "Relax. I'll check my pack.... Same stuff here. Hey, what's that purple slimy thing doing." "I don't know, but it's hopping our way." "Do we kill it." "I don't know. Let's see what it does." The purple slime kept coming, and Ethan pulled out his sword. "Stay away. I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it." The slime kept on coming. Ethan pulled back his arm to swing, but a green slime hit him from behind. He struggled to tear the sticky slime off, but the purple slime kept coming. Suddenly a copper sword came whizzing out of the air and pinned the slime to a tree. Ethan finally managed to disentangle the slime from his back, and dispatched it with a clumsy swing. A voice rang out from the woods. "Nice swing. You might wan't to take care of the purple ones, they're a bit more resilient." Ethan chopped away at the slime until it was a puddle of goo at his feet. The voice rang out again, closer this time. "You'll want some of that gel." "Why." "Because you can make torches with it." "I don't have any wood." "Your in the forest for crying out loud." "Oh." The speaker, who had revelaed himslef, was a tall, well built figure with brown hair and a scabbard at his waist. He walked over to the tree and pulled the sword free, showing his kill by doing so. "Hello Skye and Ethan. Welcome to Terraria!" Chapter Two-Housewarming Ethan, Skye, and the stranger, who had introduced himself as Luke, wlaked along through the forest, chopping down the larger trees as they went. Once they had gathered enough wood, Luke said, "We should find a good place for a shelter." Skye asked, "What makes a good place." "Oh, the usual: high up, no trees, centralized, flat, no huge chasms near the surface, not near the Crimson, Desert, or Arctic, and it has to be large." "How are we going to find somewhere like that," Ethan asked. "It's easier than you'd think. In fact, here's a place now. The came upon a flat plain encircled by trees, which was relatively flat. Luke looked around and proclaimed, "No red anywhere. Good. Let's get building. Getting caught outside at night with your equipment is certain death. Especially if it's a Blood Moon." "What's a Blood Moon," skye asked nervously. "Oh, nothing much, if you have the right equipment." 'Which is?" "Copper armor, gold sword, and nothing below that." "How do we get that." "Exploring, which can be done tomorrow." After a few more questions, they started building the house. They made it nice and cozy, which torches, chairs, and a Work Table. After being asked what the table was for, Luke answered, "For making stuff." They used the table to make the torches, as it turned out. They also used it for the chairs and door. When they were done, Luke pulled out a portrait of himself and stuck it on the wall. Ethan asked, "What's that for?" "That's to signify I live here. All villagers have them." "What villagers?" "Oh, the Nurse, Merchant, Demolitionist, Dryad, Arms Dealer, Goblin Tinkerer, Mechanic, Painter, Dye Trader, and a whole lot more. They all need houses. I'll help you design that later. for right now, you should use your wood to make bows and some arrows." 'Why. If the monsters can't get in here, were safe, right." Luke shot Ethan a significant look. 'Wait, they can get in here?!" "In numbers you wouldn't believe. "Oh perfect." 'Yeah, well, it's started. The Blood Moon is rising..." Chapter Three-Survival of the Fittest At that moment the door rattle as a zombie kicked it. skye loosed a shaft that lodged in the zombies throat. The zombie staggered back, but came back even angrier. "He's still coming," Ethan screamed. "I know," Skye shouted back, as she fired two more shafts to drop the zombie. Luke yelled, "Open the door so we can kill them all in here." Luke ran to the door, opened it, than stabbed the first zombie to walk through the heart, than ran to take up his position as ten more zombies ran in. Ethan pulled his sword back, but was too terrified to swing, until Skye screamed as a zombie mauled her shoulder. When Ethan saw her going down under the zombies swings, the fearfulness and shy nature in him melted away, replaced by burning anger, courage, and the will to fight. he swung his sword and sliced the zombie across the stomach, then turned and triple slashed the zombie clawing skye. He pivoted and elbowed a zombies face, caving in its skull. He beheaded the zombie and turned to face the rest. He threw his sword into a zombie, fired three arrows into it as he charged it, grabbed his sword as the zombie fell, and decapitated the zombie behind him. He found Luke cornered by two zombies, four dead at his feet. Ethan bounced his sword between the to zombies and Luke stabbed them both through the heart. Luke said, 'Good job, that's some of the best fighting I've ever seen. Now get ready for the Demon Eyes. Just then two bloodshot, flying eyes the size of soccer ball came in and hit Ethan in the chest. Ethan sailed back and hit the wall, but brushed it off and sliced both eyes in half. He found to lenses, and at Luke's suggestion put them on the table. He turned to find a tall, top-hatted zombie about to rip out Skye's neck. He threw his sword sideways at the zombie, embedding his sword deep into it's skull. He ran at it and kicked the sword's pommel, sending it sticking out the other side of the Zombie Groom's head. He said to Skye, 'I can't believe that worked." Skye flashed him a weak smile and collapsed against the wall. Luke threw the last of monsters bodies into a hep outside the house. Ethan walked over to him and asked, 'What do I do about Skye, she's in really bad shape?" "Find some mushrooms, they'll help." Ethan walked outside, grabbed some mushrooms growing by the house and ran back inside. He gave one on the mushrooms to Skye, who weakly munched at it. After she had eaten the mushroom, her wounds slowly started to close up and she sat up weakly. 'I'm okay." Luke returned from lighting the pile on fire with a green boxing glove attached to a launcher apparatus in his arms. Ethan asked, 'What. The Heck. Is that?" "A KO Cannon. It isn exceedingly powerful. You'll never have to worry about a Blood Moon again. Get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Chapter Four-Mining 101 "Hey Skye, Ethan, I found some silver," Luke said as he rushed up to them. "It's a huge deposit. I'm thinking enough for two sets of swords and armor." "No way," shot back Skye, "Show us." Luke led them to the deposit, which was very large fro what they could see. Skye and Ethan started swinging, alternating o work faster. After about 10 minutes of digging, they had collected all of the silver. Luke proclaimed, "That is definitely enough for two sets. Nice work mining. If I had a pickaxe I'd help." Ethan answered sarcastically, "Yeah, but you could help." "Alright, where to next?" They decided to go deeper, and as the were approaching a hollow in the rock, they stumbled upon a chest. They opened it and asked Luke what was in it. "Let's see. 40 flaming arrows, 10 lesser healing potions, dynamite, 1 gold coin, and a Magic Mirror." What's a magic mirror," asked Skye. "It teleports to you back to your arrival point, which can be changed, but it cant be done without a bed. Anyway, don't loom at it unless you want to go home." "Cool. Let's keep going." They kept digging down, Luke helping when one or the other of them got tired. They had dug several meters down when the floor gave out under them and they fell. They landed on a slippery slope of dirt, that offered no purchase and cause them to slide down. After bumping and rolling down the slope, they crashed into the wall of a cave. They picked their bruised bodies up and Luke said comically, "Another happy landing." Ethan and Skye glared at him, then doubled over in laughter. When they stopped laughing, Luke announced that they had fallen all the way down to the cavern layer. He said, "Be careful, there are very tough monsters here. Come and find me if you find anything blue, anything spidery, and can't break through a wall. Good luck. And by the way, try to find some gold. Watch out for traps." Luke left as ethan and Skye stared after him. Ethan mouthed 'traps' to Skye, then set off in the opposite direction as Luke with Skye beside him. They kept exploring caves, and then a blue luminescent light met their eyes. Ethan stepped forward, but before he could take another step Skye grabbed his shoulder. "Wait. Remember what Luke said?" "Right. Still, I've got the KO cannon. I'll take a quick peek and come back. "Alright. I'll come, but I don't like it." They walked around the corner and came face to face with MUSHROOMS! Mushrooms everywhere. Every one was bluer and glowing. Category:Blog posts